


The Great Reunification

by alovething



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama, Episode Related, Gap Filler, Romance, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-18
Updated: 2004-10-18
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:00:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovething/pseuds/alovething
Summary: This is a gapfiller for episode 308, when Brian and Justin get back together.





	The Great Reunification

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

_Try standing up for yourself for a change. Have some balls._

He sat in his office thinking back to the moment Justin kissed him. They had been fighting about the Eye Candy account. Somehow it shifted to their relationship. He cringed as he thought about that word. But he couldn’t deny it anymore. That’s what they had. That’s what he had given up. A relationship. And a damn good one at that. 

He pinched the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger as he relived the moment over and over in his head. He was scowling at Justin when he got this bewildered look in his eyes, and before he knew what was happening, Justin’s lips were on his, engulfing them, sucking on them, biting them. Brian almost passed out the moment their lips made contact. He spent the whole time they were apart trying to convince himself he didn’t miss those lips, and just when he thought he had almost succeeded, there they were again. It took a stunned Brian a full second to return the kiss. He fed on the kiss hungrily, having been deprived for so long.

Justin’s tongue pressed against his lips, asking for entry. Brian complied and tasted his sweet tongue again. Almost as fast as he had initiated it, Justin ended the kiss and walked out of the office without a single word.

A stunned and confused Brian was left to grip the side of the drafting table, trying to stand on weak knees. His head was spinning. He closed his eyes, and when he was sure he heard the door click shut, he brought his fingers to his lips and held them there. He stared after the door and one thing popped into his still spinning mind. 

_What the fuck just happened?_

Justin was all that was on his mind that night. His lips tingled at the memory of the kiss. He laughed at himself as he got undressed in front of the shower. _What the fuck is wrong with me? Justin was just some little blonde twink. When did he start to matter so much?_ Then he started to think back in their relationship. Was it prom? No, it had to have been before then or he wouldn’t have gone. Maybe it wasn’t any exact moment in time. Maybe the kid had just pulled a sneak attack and blew the shit out of every protective barrier he had spent years building around his heart. Yeah, that was it.

But it was prom and the bashing and all the aftermath of that fateful night that made Brian realize that Justin really meant something to him. It was the night of Gus’s first birthday is when it hit Brian like a ton of bricks that he even _loved_ him. They were making love for the first time since the bashing. Justin trusted him so much, and Brian did everything to make it perfect. He stopped worrying about himself, even in bed, and just paid full attention to Justin. That night, as he held Justin’s frail body tight in his arms it hit him square in the face. He was staring at Justin, him having just fallen asleep. Brian smiled down at him and thought to himself, “God, I love this man.” The thought scared the hell out of him for a moment, but as he stared down at the blonde angel, he just felt comforted by the thought. He vowed never to tell Justin out loud, and fell asleep with his head on Justin’s chest.

_God I love that kid._

The voice in Brian’s head sounded suspiciously like his own. He looked around the bathroom and then back into the mirror. The voice in his head was right. He loved that kid. He wouldn’t say it out loud, but he knew it in his heart. His life wasn’t right without Justin. He looked into his own hazel eyes and noticed they were darker. All the light from them was sucked out. He laughed at himself for acting like a silly dyke and stepped into the shower. 

He finished quickly, not wanting to spend any more time in the shower than absolutely necessary. Ever since Justin moved out, showers just became a chore rather than something to look forward to. Brian dried himself off and threw the towel aside. He fell in bed and within minutes he was asleep.

He woke up hours later because all he was dreaming about was Justin. Justin’s eyes. Justin’s smile. Justin’s laugh. Justin’s body. The way his cock felt in Justin’s ass. The way Justin’s cock felt in his ass.

“Fuck!” Brian’s eyes snapped open and he screamed the word out loud. He hated the way he felt about Justin and was angry with him for ruining all of the rules he lived by. He was angry for making him feel this way then just leaving him for the fiddler. 

But then again, he loved the way he felt about Justin at the same time. He liked the fact he could still love someone, that he wasn’t a complete apathetic asshole. He understood why Justin left. Brian’s mind ached from all the emotional drama ensuing in it. His thoughts were all attacking each other left and right, and then his brain decided on one thought. “I miss Justin.” Brian sighed and held Justin’s pillow to him, searching for his scent. An hour later, he fell asleep only because of complete mental exhaustion.

Across town, Justin was sprawled out on the floor in the living room of Daphne’s apartment. His blond hair hid his sparkling blue eyes, also hiding the pain. Daphne had long since given up on him and gone to bed, leaving him to deal with his demons on his own.

_I fucking kissed him Daph!_  
No way! Are you guys back together now?  
I don’t know. I want to be.  
Tell him that. I’m sure he does too.  
Maybe. 

In truth, he had no fucking clue what Brian wanted. He had kissed him back, sure, but did it mean anything? He stared at the ceiling, longing to be in the loft with Brian, having the soft duvet enclose their bodies, hot and sweaty from a long bout of love making. He decided right then and there that he had to get Brian back. He started to formulate a plan and fell asleep right there on the floor. 

~*~

The next night, Justin sauntered into Brian's office and gave him a proposition he couldn't refuse.

And well, the rest is history.


End file.
